


At the Turn of the Season

by o2doko



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o2doko/pseuds/o2doko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is as constant as the seasons -- if there can be constancy in change.  Series of five seasonal drabbles, 100 words each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Turn of the Season

Spring:

 

As he stood before the tiny shop, watching the rain, Fai latched on to it as a sign of rebirth.  The youth crouched, determined and desperate, at the start of a journey; the ninja learned to reevaluate his ideals.  And he, washed out and pale in the rain, hoped the tentative warmth in each drop would thaw the ice freezing his smile in place.

 

The ninja looked at him, and though he couldn’t know it, his appraising gaze was the greatest gift he could have given his new companion; the chance to start over in the eyes of a stranger.

 

 

Summer:

 

As he leaned against the railing, watching the fireflies, Fai was content.  Sakura and Sayoran chased the flickering globes of light, blushing when their fingers brushed in a shared pursuit; Kurogane remained at his side, quiet and maybe not-so impassive, standing closer to Fai than was strictly necessary.  Emboldened by the sound of the children’s laughter, the mage laid a hand over the ninja’s wrist and left it there.  Kurogane frowned, but he didn’t pull away.

 

And later, when Fai stood on tiptoe to – deliberately, determinedly – press a kiss to Kurogane’s startled mouth, the ninja didn’t pull away then, either.

 

 

Autumn:

 

As he reached for the ninja’s wrist, watching the blood well, he knew they were being rent further apart for every inch he closed between them.  The lazy indulgence of humid nights had been abruptly stolen by the chill of his inhuman skin, pressing too close to his lover-turned-prey.  He could still taste hope, stronger the deeper he drank; but it wasn’t his, and it cut bitter and acrid on his lips.

 

He wondered if love could really be summed up in awkward, angry glances and the press of a mouthful of fangs to a mouth full of bitter determination.

 

 

Winter:

 

The summer-time paradise of the new world had been forsaken for this prison of pain, and Fai would never have believed that Hell could be so cold.  Kurogane wouldn’t meet his eye, the ninja’s expression blank as he defiantly tilted his face upward into the screaming wind, and when Yuui’s corpse faced him it was with eyes as dull and unfathomable as ice.  Everything felt heavy; everything moved so slowly.  Everything was so cold.

 

And later, when Kurogane finally released his death-grip on Fai’s coat, the mage felt the last flicker of light within him crumple beneath the driving snow.

 

 

Spring:

 

As he leaned into Kurogane’s kiss, mindful of his missing arm, Fai latched on to it as a sign of rebirth.  They stood determined now at the start of a journey; together they had learned to reevaluate their ideals.  And he, flushed warm with relief, hoped the deliberate strength he pressed against his lover’s lips legitimized his shy, tentative smile.

 

The ninja looked at him, and as he knew all too well, his appraising gaze was the greatest gift he could have given his companion; the chance to start over in the eyes of someone who would always love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm currently accepting commissions; see my [gig page](http://fiverr.com/users/o2doko/gigs/write-an-original-5000-word-story-in-any-genre) for more information.


End file.
